The Little Mermaid
by Ruphira
Summary: Once there was a mermaid who wanted nothing more than to live happily ever after.   .:"T" for VERY MILD language.


**A/N: Um, just an idea I had. Not sure how long it'll end up being, or even when it'll be next updated, but yeah…here's a sample of what I'm thinking of doing! **** So, I hope you like it~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon, nor am I Walt Disney or a Brother Grimm and do not own either version of The Little Mermaid!**

.::::::.

Once there was a mermaid who wanted nothing more than to live happily ever after.

She was shy.

She stayed far away from the shoreline, just as she was told.

Always.

Except for one day.

.::::::.

Grumbling, Darryl stumbled down the bumpy, snow-filled path to the frosted beach. He dragged behind him a long fishing pole and a basket of bait.

When he reached the shore, he plonked himself down with a petulant expression, stuffed a limp worm onto the hook, and tossed it carelessly into the water. "If these fish don't ensnare the beast, then Ingenious Scheme #234 has failed. I can't fail! Not again…no…can't fail again…"

The scientist set his jaw and stared determinedly out at the ocean, as if he could convince it telepathically to surrender its most scrumptious fishes to his scientific research. "I NEED YOUR FISHES!" he roared at it, growing impatient after sitting there without a snag for an entire thirty seconds.

And then, he got one monster of a hit.

.::::::.

She was floating along, barely brushing the surface of the ocean with her tail. The winter sun's frail warmth felt refreshing and calming on her back.

She had the sickening feeling in her stomach that told her she was getting close to the shore, and she decided to ignore it. _Live a little!, _she told herself severely. She sped up a little bit, ducking her head down into her chest to make herself more aerodynamic—luckily, she looked up in time to avoid blasting headfirst into a giant boulder.

She took a few deep breaths to calm herself, then turned and began to swim parallel to the shore. This time, she managed to avoid all the giant boulders…and swam instead into a mesh of fishing line and netting. She fought valiantly against it for several minutes as it reeled her in closer and closer to the shore, then gave up and resigned herself to her fate. _Reality is highly overrated, _she thought grimly. _Way to go, numbskull._

.::::::.

Darryl hauled on the fishing rod with his skinny little arms like nothing he'd ever done before. "TONIGHT….YOU DINE ON FISHES, MUKU! AAAAHAHAHAHAHAA! Whoa….Holy Mother Goddess? WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

He scampered towards the greenish-blue, 100-pound-ish fish-type thing that had just washed up on the beach. It lay spread, its iridescent tail shuddering. Darryl quickly grabbed its shoulder-type thing and rolled it over to examine its face-type thing. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" he demanded of it.

The scrunched eyes fluttered open to reveal two big purple-blue, surprisingly human eyes. Darryl's mouth fell open and he quickly took a step back, as she raised herself up to her elbows and wriggled around in the netting and line. As she shook her dripping green hair and gazed up at him imploringly with her soulful eyes, and Darryl's heart twitched. How could he possibly carry her off to feed to Muku Muku when she was so….human?

"Can you help me?" she asked feebly.

Darryl nodded, trying to control his excitement. He now had a new project, and Muku Muku was far from his mind.

.::::::.

"Hello?"

Jack's voice echoed eerily inside the dark, still laboratory. He peered into all the dark corners of the room and under the tables, chairs, and desks—who knew, with Darryl?—for the scientist.

"Darryl? I brought you some more grasses…"

He walked over to the far side of the lab, still poking through things and calling. Finally he sighed in frustration and began tapping his foot on the floor impatiently.

The tapping resounded. Jack froze, then tapped again, louder. He lifted up his foot and stared down at the aluminum floor and, sure enough—a trapdoor.

.::::::.

**A/N: Yaaaay, cliffhanger! More like just cutting it off short so that I can go nap now. I hope you liked it, but either way, please tell me your thoughts on it…and don't worry; it won't be all stiff and formal the whole time! Cheers.**


End file.
